1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shaving systems, and more particularly to a replaceable, double-sided blade unit for a shaving system, the blade unit having at least two blade elements permanently secured in a predetermined geometrical relationship to at least two guard elements.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Designers of razors are continually seeking new and improved razor systems adapted to permit shaving while moving the razor forwardly and rearwardly. In order to be a useful, marketable and profitable venture, such a design should protect against nicks, cuts and other injury to the user, yet should also be a versatile design, simple to mass produce, package and market.
In the past, several attempts have been made to produce such a razor. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,396 issued to Simonetti, a razor cartridge has tandemly mounted cutting edges on two sides of the cartridge. The cartridge utilizes two double edged blades, with one edge of each blade extending out of one side of the cartridge, and the other edge of each blade extending out of the other side of the cartridge. The double edged blades are separated by a spacer secured between a cap member and a blade seat member. The cap member, blade seat member and spacer are all curved, and thus bend the double edged blades such that the edges of the blades are bent into an offset, spaced parallel relationship. Due to the required curvature and structure of the cap member, the spacer and the blade seat member, the manufacture of this razor would necessitate a dedicated facility adapted to produce only this type of razor. However, this dedication of resources is too costly a proposition in today's diversified and competitive business arena.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,066 issued to Sceberras, another dual headed razor system is disclosed. This system is even more complex than that mentioned above, in that the duality is achieved by the handle supporting a pair of separately detachable razor cartridges. Thus, the handle would have to be specially manufactured, and the disadvantages set forth above would apply equally well here. In addition, such a system would be more time consuming, expensive and annoying to use, in that two cartridges would have to be purchased and installed each time the blades became dull.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a replaceable, double-sided razor blade unit which can be used on existing handles usable with single sided blade units. In addition, it would be desirable to provide such a blade unit which can be manufactured in the same facility with single sided blade units, with only minor modification to the existing facilities.